Survivor
by LordWolf77
Summary: Order 66 fell. Jedi Fell. Now follow the Survivor.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker marched through the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, thousands of Clone Troopers behind him. Together they slaughtered the Jedi that remained in the Temple. Order 66 had been enacted. Blue arcs of plasma shot from the rifles, Anakin's blue saber sliced through the children that were in the Temple.

One brown haired boy was able to flee the scene. He had hidden himself in the Force. His biggest advantage and most secret trait. He fled through the catacombs of the Temple and into the depths of Coruscant, seeing more Jedi being attacked by Clones on the street he tossed his lightsaber into the abyss below.

His blue eyes shown slightly as he hid his face beneath his hood. He walked slowly through crowds, most of them poor. He made his way slowly up to a level he would stand out less with his new robes and cloak, gifted to him by the apprentice of Anakin before she left the Order. They had been good friends for many years, his own Master, Char Kez, a Tortuga, had recently recommended him for his Knight Trails, that's the only reason he was without his Master on Coruscant.

He made it to one of the few places he had made friends outside the Order. Ord Shipyard. A small reseller of used starships. He and Ashoka found this place years ago on one of their paired outings patrolling for peace or so their Masters would say. He entered the rundown place.

"Harbol? Harbol are you here?"

"Beser? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Harbol, something is wrong. Anakin, he came into the Temple with Clones and started killing everyone. Temple Guards, Guardian Jedi, even Younglings. I need to get away from here. I need to find the rest of the Order."

The four armed being thought for some time before giving him an answer. "There is something I can do, but it will take a couple weeks to get you out of here."

Beser looked at his friend. "If I can stay here maybe I can evade the Troopers. What can we do?"

Harbol led him to a hangar in the back of the store. "This is an old freighter, really old, like thousands of years I think, no specs for it on the market even. Says here it was once known as the Ebon Hawk. Somehow, it made its way here yesterday. Found her floating in the nearby asteroid belt. Tractored her here, paid for the update of ownership. Now, if you work on her, I'll pay for the parts, the updates she needs and even some extra shields and armor plates, I'll give her to you, and two weeks minimum pay, help you get where you are going. Sound fair?"

Beser looked around. The ship was definitely old. Older than Yoda probably. She was in horrid shape, something hit her hard. How she got to be in this part of anywhere was miraculous. He saw some extra work clothes in the corner and walked over to them. Nodding to his old friend he went to the refresher and got changed. He grabbed the tool box and went into the ship, Harbol following behind him.

"I haven't been inside yet, busy doing other things but…" with that both stopped short of the top of the ramp as a T3-M4 Astromech Droid approached them. It buzzed and tweeted at them.

"I bet you are the one who brought the ship out here? Where did you come from? And how are you still functioning?"

"Looks like I was wrong about the age of this thing, if that is the Droid that came with her. She's got to be an easy 3000 years old."

The droid allowed them onto the ship before shutting down in a corner. They walked through the ship, it was scrapped together by the looks of it. And the cargo bay was magnetically sealed shut as was the small attached hangar and the two side ports. For anything to unlock the whole security system would have to be replaced. The cockpit looked stripped down.

"Its going to take several days of work, maybe weeks, most likely weeks, to fix this bucket."

"But with the right upgrades we can have her more than space worthy again. Best get started. I'll gather the right stuff. It will take me a couple of days. Start tearing her apart."

* * *

Within three days the ship was stripped down to her bones. All of her old plating was thrown into a corner, ready to take to a scrap heap for credits. The navi-computer was ripped out and all of its data transferred to the droid who had arrived with the ship, turns out he was upgraded to speak Galactic Basic. He told Beser about his time floating in the Unknown Regions, mostly just strange planets, and species.

Nothing seemed special about this ship other than the fact that he couldn't get into the sealed compartments even with everything torn off the ship, even the cutters didn't go through the metals. It was shortly after he ate lunch that Harbol came back for the first time. Three cargo ships full of supplies for the new ship.

"Beser, I have the newest in heavy armor plating, a hyperdrive that would put even the fastest smuggler vessel to shame and a shield generator off a _Venator_ -Class Star Destroyer. Enough to take several hundred shots if needed. I also come with news. I know you have been stuck in here, so I know you don't know. The Republic has fallen. Overnight, it became the Galactic Empire. That being said, there is a massive man hunt for all 'Fugitive Jedi, betrayers of Emperor Palpatine.' Things are falling apart. I am not sure how you will get out of here."

"By having the fastest, most heavily fortified and armed ship, courtesy of the best used vessel dealer in the Galactic Empire."

"You are taking this lightly."

"That is all I have. I can't be any worse than it is. Help me put this thing back together?"

* * *

Another week of upgrading the ship, adding armaments, shields, armor, and more to the overall versatility of the ship. In short, it was the best armed ship this side of a Star Destroyer, and shielded to match. The power output of the ship was massive and could be read by even the smallest of scanners if it wasn't for the advanced armor used to mask its presence to a small fighter.

"Come with me Harbol. I'll need the support. As much as we have upgraded the ship and T3, I still can't do this alone."

Harbol had thought about it for several days as they put the ship together, the Empire's new restrictions would hinder his work anyway, so why not follow his young friend. He nodded and boarded the vessel with Beser. "Best you get ready for a fight. I'll fly for now, you shoot. Since this beast is yours, what shall we call her?"

"I like the _Ebon Hawk_ though it doesn't quite fit the new color scheme." They had changed from a grey and red-brown to a black and blood red. "What about…. _Safe Harbor_?"

"Safe for who?"

"Only the people on our side." A goofy smile came to the teen's face. "Let's go."

The ship slowly lifted on its repulsors and moved from the small bay and shot into the sky.

"What are those?"

"I told you, overnight. Those are _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers. Armed to the teeth, and heavy with shields. Like I said, you shoot. I heard the War Stories, Jedi make great pilots. And even better gunners." Beser nodded and went to the main turret bay. "Incoming fighters."

" _TIE 1175 to the Safe Harbor, state your business and cargo."_

"This is the _Safe Harbor_ we are an empty freighter. We arrived here on Coruscant nearly a month ago, we were held up by customs as to our previous cargo. We are heading back to our home system in the Outer Rim, the Salvage Systems of Ord."

" _We do not have record of any ship of that name entering Coruscant Space, nor the company. Standby. Our scans are inconclusive as to your cargo. Prepare to be boarded."_

"Yes sir."

With that the ship took off at incredible speeds as Beser shot down the strange fighter and took shots at the Star Destroyer looming in front of them. It took only ten shots for one to penetrate the shields and smash a hole the front of the massive ship. By that time the ship was past the blockade and in hyperspace for seconds before dropping back out nearby.

"Where are we really heading?" Harbol asked as Beser made his way back to the cockpit.

"Dantooine."

T3 tweeted in the corner and plotted the course. With that the ship jumped back into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Beser stepped off the star ship as it landed in the open hangar on Dantooine. The old Temple had been overrun with nature, it had been abandoned for millennia, none came back here after the destruction of a Jedi Council. Small patches were left that led to doors without power.

"Harbol, do you think we can get these doors open?"

"Why not cut through it with that fancy lightsaber?"

"I don't have one anymore. I had to abandon it when Order 66 came."

"That is a shame." Harbol was passed by T3 as he went to a small panel next to the door that Beser had not noticed.

A few moments of work and the power returned to the Temple, the doors sliding open, roughly, soon after. "I have been here before. Long ago I helped restore it a bit before the fall of the Council of Wisdom."

"You truly are an old droid, aren't you?"

"Very."

"How are you still functioning?" The conversation continued as they walked through the abandoned halls and into the depths of the Temple.

"I performed very intensive upgrades on myself through the years. Also, without a crew, I was able to keep the atmosphere of the _Harbor_ empty, allowing me to keep from rusting or degrading as quickly. In much the way humans need to care for themselves I have learned to do the same."

They had walked into a massive library. Old Jedi Archives lined each side, even a second floor was installed later if the newer tech was anything to go by. At the back of the room was a workbench of sorts. It had all of the parts for several dozen lightsabers.

"That would be useful."

"What?" Harbol finally spoke up, peeking around one of the data towers.

"This bench has everything for a few lightsabers, everything but Kyber Crystals."

"Well, if this data is right, there is a cave nearby with some." Beser looked at him. "What? The file was already up, I was just reading."

Beser looked back to the table and saw a pair of blaster pistols with an odd symbol on them. "Here," he said, handing them to Harbol, "look up that symbol."

It took several moments before the system found the symbol. "Here it is. This is the symbol of the Jedi Guard, some type of special forces, trained by Jedi to protect a weakened Order. Says the file was added just over a millennium ago, meaning after this Temple should have been abandoned."

"Strange. I am going to head to those caves you mentioned. I need to find a crystal. You are welcome to join, or you can stay and clear some of this foliage."

Harbol had decided to stay and let Beser travel on his own for a while. Two weeks stuck together on a ship, even one the size of the _Harbor_ was annoying, especially because they still could not open the bunk rooms, cargo hold, and several other areas that were sealed. Even T3 couldn't figure out why they were locked or how to open them.

Beser walked out of the Temple as saw ruins of a small settlement near the Temple. He walked through the area looking for additional supplies as he went. The crystals were important, but survival is more so. He found two good rifles and a triplet of blasters with holsters. He clipped the holsters on his belt and thigh then slung one of the rifles over his shoulder.

He was no novice when it came to blasters of any sort. Commander Chard trained him and his Master in all sorts of combat they would have never had in the Temple on Coruscant. After checking that everything was secure and that he could come back for the few things he had found, he continued to the trek to the cave a few klicks to the North.

He ran across some particularly aggressive kath hounds. They were easily put down with a few well-placed shots from the pistols. He could see the caves in front of him, reaching with the Force he could feel a crystal calling to him. He slowly stepped into the cave.

* * *

Never had Harbol seen encryptions like this. There were dozens of files that were completely encrypted, even their names. Someone did not want certain things to get out, but oddly didn't delete them. He spent an hour trying to decrypt them before letting T3 take over and started clearing the foliage that had built up around the Temple.

Nothing around was dangerous, but as he cut through the different plants he found rooms that were hidden, some doors even propped open by vines. He pushed his way through the doors and walked through the new places. One was a small hospital wing, one a tech wing. Finally, he found an armory, hundreds of blasters of different types, some no longer legal in the Republic, or now the Empire.

Deciding to postpone clearing the Temple, Harbol started to inventory their new equipment.

* * *

Four. Four total crystals called to Beser in the caves of Dantooine. Unheard of among Jedi is more than two crystals calling to one Master. Beser, having never taken the trials but knowing he was one of the last Jedi, considered himself a Knight by right within the Order, if one remained. Slowly, he gathered the four crystals from their own unique places in the cave, clear they were as Beser had yet to completely bond with them through the Force.

Beser left the caves and made his way slowly back to the village he found earlier. He hefted the crate he set aside filled with sealed rations, hopefully still good, no telling when the village was really abandoned, as well as clothes that, while needing a good wash, were still in great shape. Then he slung the extra rifle over his shoulder and walked back into the Temple.

"Harbol, I thought you were going to clear some of this."

"I did, then I found this." Harbol said, poking his head out of one of the doors and waving Beser in.

"What's all this?"

"Seems to be a cache of weapons set aside by that Jedi Guard. Everything in here bears that symbol. In total, there are 70 rifles of various makes, 120 pistols, 100 grenades, a dozen shatterguns, several ion cannons and 3 destroyed droids. Not to mention the 20 sets of armor that seems to be more advanced than anything the Republic had. They all seem to be made to fit several body types, even found a set designed for Besalisks. Set one aside for you if you wanted it."

Beser looked around, amazed at the grand find they had here. He knew of the Temple here and the fact that there were caves on the planet but the closeness of them was surprising, as was the rest of their discoveries here. Things were looking up for the pair.

T3 rolled into the room. "Master Beser, I have succeeded in decoding several of the messages found in the library, they were not simple files like we thought they were."

Beser ran to the library and looked at the holo that was displayed in the center of the room.

"It's Master Kenobi. Play the message."

" _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret… but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always."_

The holo faded.

"So, the Order is gone." Beser fell into a seat and put his head in his hands.

"No. The Jedi may have fallen, but the Order stands with us, here." Harbol entered the room, having donned the dark grey armor with brilliant red crests of the Jedi Guard. "We are what's known to be left. If a new hope is to rise as Obi-Wan claims, then maybe it is we who build it."

Beser looked up at his friend, seeing several specially modified blasters attached to his armor. He looked him over for a few moments before nodding and turning back to the holo display and gesturing to T3 to play more of the messages.

The second was Master Windu.

" _Jedi Master WIndu here. We have been betrayed. As you can see I have lost my fighting hand. It was lost to none other than the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker. I do not know why he has chosen this path, but I seek to rebuild what was once a Grand Order. I will be making my way to Dantooine, the one world the records here on Coruscant do not speak of. I will be there as soon as I can. May the Force be with those who do not hear this message. To those that do, follow me to the last standing Temple of the Jedi Order, there we shall rebuild."_

"Padawan Junus? How did you end up out here? Where is Knight Bol?"

Beser spun on his heel and looked at the scarred Jedi Master as he entered the Library. "Master Windu? Yes, you see, I was at the Temple to preform my Trials, I saw as Master Skywalker entered the Temple. I was ready to fight but the Force whispered for me to run, so I did. I abandoned everyone to their fates and ran to my friend Harbol. Together we rebuilt the ship in the hangar and came out here."

"How did you even know about the Temple here?"

"Master Bol told me about his visit here once. He was here once with his own Master on a mission. Though they never entered here. I thought maybe this was where the Force wanted me to go."

"And where is Knight Bol?"

"I fear he is on his own path now. I have not felt my connection to him die, however, I also have not felt him reach out to me."

Master Windu brought his hand to his chin and watched the boy for some time. "What have you found here?"

"Just you, some equipment, the kyber caves, and a few messages we are continuing to decipher."

"You found the caves? Are they still in good condition?"

"Yes, actually I brought forth four crystals that called to me from there."

"Four? Impressive. I shall make my way to the caves. I myself lost my lightsaber deep into the heart of Coruscant. When I return, perhaps we can set me up with a new saber arm."

"I have spares on the ship." This came for Harbol, who had apparently planned for everything.

"In the meantime, I will construct new lightsabers from the workbench here."

Windu nodded and left the two alone once again in the Temple.


End file.
